


I Miss You

by codenamelolo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic based off Blink-182's "I Miss You"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Also on narutodrabblesandfanfic.tumblr.com

                  ** _Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_**

Shikamaru sat up, panting, covered in a cold sweat. The war had left him with nightmares he couldn't force down; his father, dying over and over in the explosion. Neji, giving his life for Naruto and Hinata. The ample supply of corpses on the battlefield had left the Nara battered and scarred.

But that wasn't all that haunted him. No, shortly after the war, when things had just begun to return to normal, after comforting his mother and slowly starting to recede into the Nara grounds more and more, he'd faught with Temari. She'd scolded him for feeling so sorry for himself -- after all, he wasn't the only one to lose loved ones. And he knew that. He knew it well. His perfect dream, though, of having both his father and Asuma still alive, had left him vastly disappointed by the reality that surrounded him.

He'd been an ass. Petty, cheap shots were made. He'd shouted at her that she couldn't possibly know what he was going through. He called her an ice woman, a stone-cold bitch, and many, many other things he wasn't proud of. And now he was even more alone. He'd chased off the cruelest kunoichi, the woman he dared to fall for just prior to the war.

                  ** _Where are you? And I'm so sorry_**

Lightning flashed outside; it was the rainy season in Konoha, a sad, dreary time. And while Shikamaru normally enjoyed the cloud cover, the last thing he wanted right now was to be reminded just how sad his life was. 

Sleep wouldn't return to him for quite a while. This had become an expected pattern, a routine that he had mastered rather quickly. Dragging himself out of bed, Shikamaru shuffled into the kitchen. Tea. Calming tea was what he needed. Ensuring he was as silent as could be, he took down a teapot, cup, and tin of tea leaves. His mother was likely deep asleep, and the last thing he wanted was to wake her.

He poured water into the teapot and put it on the burner, moving to the couch to lay down for a moment. He'd just lay here for a moment, just rest while he waited for his tea.

It didn't seem like long before there was a faint knock on the door. Company at -- the Nara glanced at the clock -- two in the morning? Shaking his head, he walked to the door and pulled it open a crack. Standing on his porch, soaked and dripping, was none other than Temari.

                 _ **Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?**_

"Let me in you jackass." Her voice snapped him out of his temporary daze. Stepping back, he held the door open for her.

He put a finger to his lips, signalling for her to be quiet. His voice had been lost the moment he saw her. What could she possibly be here for? He'd been certain that the last time he'd seen her would have certainly been the last time he watched her walk away.

"Let me make one thing very clear," she whispered, following him into the kitchen and pinning him to the wall, forcing him to look at her. "People don't talk to me like that. Least of all you. It may have taken me a month to get back to you, but that doesn't mean anything about my stance. You're better than this self-loathing."

The shadow weaver pulled away from her, shaking his head. He walked to the hallway and pulled out a towel, tossing it over to the blonde kunoichi.

"It's not about self-loathing," he finally murmured back.

"Spare me," Temari hissed, untying her hair and using the towel to dry it off. "You can't keep this up. How long have you been avoiding missions? Avoiding your friends, the outside world? I'm sure that you're hurting, but don't you dare think that you're the only one in pain. Yes, you lost your father, and that sucks, but so did Ino. So did I. In fact, I've lost both my parents. I'm not sitting inside sulking. I never did. Life goes on. Your father would be disappointed in what you've become."

"Don't waste your time on me, Temari."  _I miss you_ , he meant to say. Why did he have to be such an ass?

"No, fuck you. I'll do whatever I damned please with my time. And if I want to spend it lecuting you, that's what I'm going to do." The woman took a deep breath, pulling the towel around her shoulders. "Shikamaru, you can't do this to your friends. They care about you, they miss you. They're worried."

"And you? Are you worried?" Where did that come from?

Temari seemed to hesitate, as if she hadn't expected that question. "Of course I am," she finally said. "You don't seem to get it; I care about you enough to lecture you and try to drag you out of the house, even if you hate me for it." Thunder boomed outside. "Maybe not right this second, but you get the point."

The teapot whistled at that moment. Shikamaru moved to take it off the burner. Pulling down another cup, he distributed the tea leaves and poured in the water. He sat down and motioned for her to join him, placing the second cup opposite him.

"You can stop this pain tonight. You need to get back out there."

The Nara gave her a somber look. She was right. He knew she had been all this time; she was the voice inside his head telling him to get over it, to move on, to keep living. "Temari... What... are you even doing in Konoha?"

Her head tilted to the side and she gave him a puzzled look. "I'm not here. Can't you figure out anything? I though you were supposed to be a genius." When he didn't respond, she continued. "This is a dream, you doofus. Why would I come to visit you after the last fight? You told me not to come back."

At that, his eyes snapped open. He was laying on the couch and the teapot was, once again, whislting. It had... only been a dream? Shikamaru shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He needed to go to Suna.

_**I miss you** _


End file.
